sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Minority Report: Everybody Runs
PlayStation 2 GameCube & Xbox | genre = Beat 'em up | modes = Single-player }} Minority Report: Everybody Runs is a pair of beat 'em up video games loosely based on the film ''Minority Report''; one was released for the PlayStation 2, GameCube and Xbox and developed by Treyarch; the other was released for the Game Boy Advance and developed by Torus Games. Gameplay Minority Report: Everybody Runs is a beat 'em up game that spans 40 levels. Its main selling point is the ragdoll physics engine, with highly exaggerated effects to enhance interaction with the environment. Enemies thrown against walls or railings will strike or fold over them in a semi-realistic fashion, and will often smash through breakable objects. The player can also use futuristic weapons, both those featured in the movie and new ones created especially for the game by Activision. There are also a few levels which incorporate the use of a jetpack, allowing Anderton to fly around the environment. A major aspect connecting the video game to the movie is that, in the film, protagonist Anderton believes that he has been framed for a future murder and sets out to prove his innocence. In line with the film as well, Anderton never uses lethal force against criminals or the cops that chase him, all weapons either render the opposition unconscious or incapacitated. However, the game does not use the likenesses of the actors from the movie, with the player character being voiced by Clancy Brown as well as looking like him. Plot The game starts with PreCrime Captain John Anderton pursuing future murderer Andre Serena throughout a meat packing facility. Anderton bests Andre in hand-to-hand combat and fellow PreCrime officer Barry arrives to subject the latter to virtual reality (a form a punishment since murder is outlawed in the society). Anderton arrives at PreCrime HQ in Washington, DC where he is greeted by FBI agents Danny Witwer, Ben Mosely, and Ken Nara. Witwer explains that he was sent by the Attorney General to overlook the operations of PreCrime, since the Attorney General is concerned about PreCrime going national without checking for potential flaws. But before they go further, Barry interrupts Anderton to check out the vision made by the Precogs: John Anderton will be murdered by Nikki Jameson, a consultant of SOL Enterprises. Anderton, Barry, and Mosely arrive at SOL to apprehend her, but she manages to escape. Coming back to HQ, Anderton is haunted when the Precogs generated a new vision, revealing that John Anderton will murder Roy Verhagen, a man he had never met. Barry witnesses the vision and warns John to stay at home and lay low until they can look deeper into this revelation. As Anderton fights his way to escape PreCrime HQ, he confronts Mosely. Despite having PreCrime officers helping him, Mosely was soundly defeated by Anderton. Anderton makes his escape via jetpack. As the PreCrime is on the hunt, he takes the subway to lose them. Anderton goes to the mall to find Rufus, a former criminal that runs a club inside. After a short talk, Anderton takes the back way out and heads back to his apartment. Once there, Barry informs him that the whole city has a bounty on him. He also tells Anderton that 2 out of the 3 Precogs have a report, with the last one's report is MIA, suspecting that there is a glitch in the program. Anderton tells Barry to send him info on Iris Hinemen, a woman who initiated the Precogs program. As he attempts to leave the apartment, PreCrime officers arrive to arrest Anderton. They are unsuccessful, as he manages to evade capture. Anderton makes his way to the rooftops, where Witwer surprises him. Anderton destroys the hovership Witwer is commandeering, seemingly killing him in the process. As this was going on, Verhagen has a talk with Nikki, who is revealed to be a contractor hired by Verhagen himself to kill Anderton. Verhagen fears if Anderton were to be captured, Verhagen and Nikki's involvement would be brought into it. Later in the night, Anderton enters the sewers as a way to reach the botanical gardens, where Iris is located. After fending off the miniature spider robots, he arrives at the city gardens. He finds Iris in the greenhouse, where she tells Anderton that he has fell upon a scenario known as a "minority report": The Precogs are never wrong with their visions, but from time to time, they disagree on the outcome; the perpetrator could have an alternate future where he/she could be innocent and never committed the crime. However, this is a kept secret from PreCrime and the alleged perpetrator for their safety and it's erased from the system, Iris explains. Both Anderton and Iris agree that if the country knew about the minority report, the PreCrime task force will shut down. Iris tells him there's still time, as Anderton will have to find the minority in the Precogs and download the information needed to clear his name. As the conversation nears to a close, PreCrime arrives, and Anderton has to protect Iris from the task force and leave the gardens. As Iris finds a safe place, Anderton steals a jetpack and makes his way back to the sewers. Crawling with PreCrime, he slides through their presence and leaves the sewers. Anderton meets up with a black market doctor at the Pepper Hotel for his eyes to be changed to stay clear of the city's optical scanners. However, there is commotion outside, as the thugs attempt to force PreCrime out of the slums. Other PreCrime officers enter the hotel to perform retinal scans. A temporarily blinded Anderton attempts to rest in the bath tub, but the spider robots send off a shock of electricity in the water, waking him up. Anderton leaves the hotel to witness a riot between PreCrime and the thugs. He manages to avoid the riots, only to run in with FBI agent Nara. After a brief shootout, Anderton incapacitates Nara and heads to the subways. He contacts Barry to get more information on Roy Verhagen. Anderton arrives at PreCrime HQ to find Barry. Acquiring a stimulant and portable PreCog gear, he finds Barry, who reveals Verhagen as the one who runs SOL Enterprises, a multimillion-dollar company specializing in robotics, but behind closed doors, they work as a major deal in the black market, supplying criminal empires with weapons. Anderton frees Agatha from the compartment and make their way out of PreCrime HQ. At the mall, Anderton takes Agatha to Clancy, a janitor, while he deals with security. As he completes this, Anderton and Agatha go to Rufus, where the former has to fend off PreCrime officers while Rufus tries to decode Agatha's visions. Once they're dealt with, Rufus warns Anderton to not mess with SOL Enterprises, but not before he tells him about Shinya Okawa, a former employee that left SOL because of their dangerous operations. Agatha returns to PreCrime as Anderton goes off to meet with Okawa. On the subway train, during a routine retina scan, a PreCrime officer notices Anderton and alerts the other officers. With help from some civilians that fought back against PreCrime, Anderton makes his way to the front of the subway train car and commandeers it to stop at the next stop. As he walks out, he sees Mosely is waiting for him. Mosely suggests fighting with no weapons involved, and Anderton complies to it. The lengthy fight intensifies when Mosely calls for backup, but they were repelled by Anderton. Anderton defeats Mosely for the second and final time. Witwer, alive and well, comes and tells Anderton to turn himself in, but Anderton refuses, and takes the next subway train to leave Witwer attending to an unconscious Mosely. Entering the ruins of the Sprawl, Anderton sees the riots are still going on. He finds Okawa inside his fortune cookie factory, where they have a brief heated discussion. As things simmer down, Anderton is sent to go to Okawa's apartment to retrieve the latter's computer in exchange for Okawa telling Anderton about Verhagen. Anderton retrieves the object, and Okawa reveals Verhagen's location. Anderton goes out to end the matter once and for all. Anderton goes to a waste management facility, where it has a backdoor to the robotics facility Verhagen is hidden in. Once inside the robotics division, he fights off PreCrime and robots commissioned to kill Anderton. As Anderton taunts Verhagen, Nikki reveals herself to Anderton, and the two fight. Anderton gets the upper hand, forcing Nikki to retreat to the upper levels, where the fight resumes. Despite the second wind, NikkI is beaten and Anderton throws her down into the lower level. Verhagen fears Nikki dead and runs off. As Anderton prepares to pursue Verhagen, Witwer and two PreCrime officers arrive to apprehend Anderton. Nikki, having regained consciousness, gets up and attempts to kill Anderton with her gun, but Witwer intervenes and uses a Concussion gun to knock her unconscious. Anderton takes Nikki's gun and heads off to Verhagen. Desperately, Verhagen attempts to escape, but Anderton grabs the elevator door and points the gun at Verhagen. Verhagen begs for mercy, saying he can give Anderton money, women, or even power, but Anderton denies all of them. A gunshot is heard as the screen fades to black. As it cuts back, Verhagen sees that Anderton deliberately missed the shot, seeing that he will be imprisoned instead of being murdered. Anderton witnesses Verhagen's imprisonment firsthand. Content with the results, Anderton is reinstated into PreCrime and leaves off via a hovership, ending the game. Reception | EGM_PS2 = 6/10 | EuroG_PS2 = 3/10 | GI_NGC = 6.75/10 | GI_PS2 = 6.75/10 | GI_XBOX = 6.75/10 | GamePro_PS2 = | GamePro_XBOX = | GameRev_NGC = D | GameRev_PS2 = D | GameRev_XBOX = D | GSpot_GBA = 4/10 | GSpot_NGC = 4.1/10 | GSpot_PS2 = 4.1/10 | GSpot_XBOX = 4.1/10 | GSpy_NGC = | GSpy_PS2 = | GSpy_XBOX = | GameZone_GBA = 6.5/10 | GameZone_NGC = 5/10 | GameZone_PS2 = 6/10 | GameZone_XBOX = 6/10 | IGN_GBA = 6/10 | IGN_NGC = 5.3/10 | IGN_PS2 = 5.3/10 | IGN_XBOX = 5.4/10 | NP_GBA = 2.8/5 | NP_NGC = 4.1/5 | OPM_PS2 = | OXM_XBOX = 7.2/10 | rev1 = Entertainment Weekly | rev1_NGC = C | rev1_PS2 = C | rev1_XBOX = C | rev2 = Maxim | rev2_NGC = 6/10 | rev2_PS2 = 6/10 | rev2_XBOX = 6/10 | MC_GBA = 54/100 | MC_NGC = 53/100 | MC_PS2 = 50/100 | MC_XBOX = 54/100 }} Minority Report: Everybody Runs received "mixed" reviews on all platforms according to video game review aggregator Metacritic. Notes References External links * Category:2002 video games Category:Activision games Category:Beat 'em ups Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Game Boy Advance-only games Category:GameCube games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Single-player video games Category:Treyarch games Category:Video games based on Amblin Entertainment films Category:Video games based on films Category:Video games scored by Jesper Kyd Category:Video games developed in Australia Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Video games set in the United States Category:Xbox games